ludusfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain / Legacy of Kain
"Vae victis!" — Kain Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Abilities ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' *Bat Form / Bat Flight :: "In bat form, I can travel great distances with ease. From my vantage in the heavens, no region of Nosgoth is forbidden to me." *Wolf Form :: "My lupine form enables me to move like lightning and leap over obstacles barring my path. But the guise of the wolf brings with it its own kind of hunger and rage." *The Mask of Disguise / Disguise Form :: "There are benefits to traveling beneath a human guise. The threat to my person is lessened and much information can be gleaned. However, the illusion is flimsy, and any act of aggression on my part can break the spell." **Beguile :::: "Unlike the Mask of Disguise, this spell actually allows me to cast away the guise of death for a time, allowing me to walk among the living undisturbed. The spell also provides a visage of nobility, for there are many who would easily divulge more to those of highborn blood." *Mist Form / Mist :: "When in mist form, I am invulnerable to physical weapons, blade and claw! I can seep through locked doors and cracks and move swiftly, like a shadow fleeing light." Equipment ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' 'Armor' *Iron Armor :: "As it was borne from hellfire, forged by the Necromancer’s magic, my armor resists fire and provides me with strong defense." * Bone Armor :: "Lower forms of undead fall swiftly to deception. With the '''Bone Armor', they are not as eager to challenge me."'' * Chaos Armor :: "My enemies are quite vicious and the '''Chaos Armor' extracts from them a heavy price for their bloodlust. The blows are meant for me, but it is their bodies that carry the wounds."'' * Flesh Armor :: "How convenient. This armor, wrought with the blood of noblemen, drains the blood from my enemies for me, leaving me to focus on the slaughter at hand." * Wraith Armor :: "This armor was spawned in the most impure of spirit forges; tempered from the seething agony of tortured souls. The metal exists only partially in the human realm, causing it to fade between tangible and ethereal states." Battle Artifacts *Anti-Toxin :: "This cleanses my body of any dangerous poisons. Quite useful with all the filth I find myself surrounded by." *Energy Bank :: "When conjured the Energy Bank permits me access to mass amounts of magical energy for a brief period of time. However when the moment passes I will be drained of all magic; unable to cast even the simplest of spells." *Flay :: "These curious devices hurl bolts of whirling energy and eviserate my human enemies by stripping ragged flesh from blood-stained bone." *The Font of Putrescence :: "Should this object strike an enemy rot and decay would instantly eat their flesh and leave only a pool of blood and tissue. For a time after, the toxins are still active and therefor lethal to the touch." *The Heart of Darkness :: "Reputed to have been ripped from the chest of the greatest vampire to have ever existed, Janos Audron, the Heart of Darkness restores vampiric unlife. 'Life is precious,' Janos discovered, as it was torn throbbing and bleeding from his own body." *Implode :: "Of all the methods I employ, this is perhaps the cruelest; causing my victim’s body to shrink on itself, crushing bones and rupturing organs ‘til the pressure inside bursts the sack of fleshy skin, spraying its contents for all to see." *The Pentaliche of Tarot :: "A medely of death and eviciration; let fate choose my enemy’s demise." *Slow Time :: "At times my magic extends into very exotic disiplines such as the manipulation of time. I am able to slow time down so I can move about, quick as a wolf, while all others move as though they were mired in mud." 'Spells ' *Sanctuary :: "The Sanctuary spell enables me to travel to my crypt, where the soil of my grave provides me respite. I often resort to this when I am weak and need nourishment." *Blood Gout :: "This spell allows me to use blood from my own body as a weapon. When struck, my enemies' blood would flow from their bodies to fill me with life. 'Tis a risk, yet the rewards are a temptation." *Blood Shower :: "Oh, to bathe in the blood of others! This spell is especially useful in the face of multiple combatants. Beware those with tainted blood." *Control Mind :: "This spell allows me to enslave my enemies, giving me control of their bodies. When I release my grip, their bodies will shrivel and die, as I displace their souls, and replace them with my own." *Energy Bolt :: "The energy bolt employs magical force in its rawest form... a messy spell, but a potent one nonetheless." *Incapacitate :: "Through this magic, I can stop my enemies in their tracks. Frozen in time, they can do nothing to hinder their own doom. Sometimes, I draw out their fate, for the added fear sweetens their blood." *Inspire Hate :: "This spell allows me to exploit the petty prejudices of man. Minor grievance would escalate to murderous rage and oh, the sweet terror when the spell wore off and they saw their hands covered with their neighbor's blood." *Light :: "While it is true that natural light weakens a vampire, magical light can have many uses indeed." *Lightning :: "With this spell I can call upon the heavens to tear my enemies apart with its explosive power. Oh, how their bodies will rupture as the scything energy rips through them!" *Repel :: "Invoking this spell cloaks me under a protective aegis. Whatever spell is cast at me will be reflected back at the caster, leaving me unharmed. It will only last for a short time, however, before leaving me vulnerable once more." *Spirit Death :: "'Tis a spell worthy of the Necromancer himself. This allows me to dissect a creature's soul from its vessel of flesh. For these poor wretches, only oblivion awaits." *Spirit Wrack :: "With this spell I can tear a creature's soul from its body, leaving its vacant flesh mine to control!" *Stun :: "The human mind is a fragile thing. One minor shock, properly timed, can render them catatonic and ripe for feeding." Weaponry *Iron Sword :: "Forged by the Serioli, the legendary weapon masters of Nosgoth, this blade will serve me well, in life and beyond." *Spiked Mace :: "The mace is amongst my most useful of weapons, for it merely stuns my victims, allowing me ample time to feed." *Havoc & Malice (Axes) :: "Havoc and Malice, their presence in my hands keeps me from employing magic, yet rest assured they do little to hamper my relish for slaughter." *Flame Sword :: "''The sword ravages flesh with teeth of metal and flame, leaving only scorched remains."'' *Soul Reaver :: "Time fades even legend, and the origin of the Soul Reaver has been lost long ago. But its purpose remains - to feed on the souls of any creature it strikes. Kindred, this blade and I." Wikipedia Article(s) *Kain Wikia Page(s) *'Kain' **The Scion of Balance ---- *'Kain' ---- Ultimate Pop Culture Wiki *'Kain' ---- The Vampire Encyclopedia *'Kain' ---- *'Kain' External Page(s) Dark Chronicle *'Kain' **The Scion of Balance *'Kain' Category:Human Male Characters Category:Resurrected Male Characters Category:Male Vampires Category:The Circle of Nine